memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron086.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 98-02-05 18:29:49 EST From: RonDMoore <> Those are good questions and we've talked about exploring some of this ground next year. << any chance that DS9 will ever get its own monologue at the beginning of the show like TNG or TOS?>> This was something I wish they'd established in the pilot episode. I don't think we'll introduce one at this point. <> All I meant is that we've shown different sides of Dukat over the years and that you get the feeling from the cumulative episodes (see, I do watch the show) is that he might evolve into one of the good guys given the right circumstances. And there's a strong temptation to do just that -- to turn him into a likable rogue who helps out our characters and redeems himself in the eyes of the audience. That's the traditional TV approach -- any bad guy on screen long enough will become a good guy if you start showing "humanizing" aspects of his character. *However*... doing that in this case would be to deny the backstory and the character that we've established. He oversaw a brutal and murderous occupation. He sold his people to the Dominion. He waged a war of conquest against the Federation. He was willing to kill his own daughter if she went against him. He's a bad guy. A fascinating bad guy, but a bad guy. I'm not a fan of the school of thought which turned Darth Vader into Uncle Fester and then let him join Yoda and Obi-Wan in the celestial blue screen just because he tossed the Emperor down an airshaft. Vader killed, oh... say... a few BILLION people in "Star Wars" alone, and then you tell the audience that he's really just a good guy at heart? Uh-huh. Dukat is Dukat. He may help us on occasion, he may save a puppy from being hit by a truck, he may even make us laugh and feel good about him in an unguarded moment, but those things only round out his character, they do not *salvage* him as a character. <> Green rocks? Sounds like us. We began shooting "In the Pale Moonlight" on January 27. <> I assume this gag was thrown in by our ever-devious art department. <> Coincidence. <> We haven't had a viewscreen-type scene that would be more effective if we used the holo-communicator recently, and that's the criteria for using the device in the show. <> We've talked about doing these kinds of scenes and we might still do them at some point. Subj: Answers Date: 98-02-05 18:42:23 EST From: RonDMoore <> This just made my day. (I knew I should've taped the show last night!!) My son, who's a huge "South Park" fan will love this almost as much as I do. I think it's a hysterical show, by the way, although it's obviously not for everyone. <> Boy, would you love the underground Christmas episode they did which launched the whole series. In that one, Jesus and Santa duked it out. <> I've never been asked. <> As I understand it, Hans and his partner at the time, Richard Manning, brought the tradition of "breaking" a story to TNG during the 2nd season. Michael was a strong believer in the same process and he continued the practice when he came aboard in the 3rd season. <> I've had very little actual interaction with him and I find him as mysterious as the rest of you. <> Possibly. <> They are and there are always several other authors floating around with book projects in the works. <> I haven't read it. <> I'd say "Tapestry." <> I believe we had the original tracks. <> This is really hard to say. You have to remember that Denise Crosby was a regular character right from the beginning and Michael Dorn was signed for only a limited number of episodes. I assume they would've continued to explore Tasha's character, but I don't know how much screen time they would've given to Worf. Moore, Ronald D.